halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax is gone until the first Tuesday of September hey hey ajax i've changed number down and sizes but speed? I don't see where you are getting this from, let us know? J!MMY''8806 10:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) changed okay changed the long range to 10mm and lowered number, changed 17mm to 5mm and lowered number, they are case-less by the way but have changed now, and you keep mentioning 340 m/s speeds? okay let me know soon as so i can fix if needed thanks J!MMY''8806 11:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Make Necros Rp Joinage? Hello there Ajax. I was wondering if I could join the Necros War thing. My Character's name is 90857 Glorious Nostalgia and I don't much know the process of joining an Rp of yours, but...well...Um..I want to. To expand upon my link, He basically is a rampant yet on-hostile Monitor of a Shield world, and due to a crash that harmed his programing, he is now searching for the long dead Forerunners, and has been doing so for the past few light years, with a fleet of the Sentinels from the Shied world he monitored with him. Likely to join the AUG side (Me thinks is what the Acronym was) Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg s-4 pics your s-4 pics are amazing. Excellent job. Uuuum I really want to join this Necros project but I want to make sure its okay since it seems you might have an issue with me or my work... and like I asked are their limits for SPARTAN-III's after the war like 3-4 months after?--Sangheili wunna be 22:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) New Characters Can I being two characters named Kevin Johnson and Alias Jackson for the Necros War? I would like to use them in Wardog Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Questions Regarding S-IV Stuffs ncf tag With some help the canon issues on SPARTAN-109 have hopefully been fixed--Sangheili wunna be 02:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ME fanfiction wiki Hello Ajax 013. I am Kamikaz, the administrator of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki. If you are a fan of or know of Mass Effect maybe you would like to help contribute some articles to the site. Think about it.--Kamikaz 02:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR SHIPS AND CHARACTER IMAGES High Ajax 013 i would like to know how you desgin your ships and images of characters from some of the numeros articles that you posted on halo fanon for a question which i am asking you if it is all right do you draw them or design them by computer if you design them by computer what program or programs do you use to design and draw them. --Dragonkeeper 09:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC)dragonkeeper.--Dragonkeeper 09:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey hey know we haven't always seen eye to eye before, well to be honest we have never seen eye to eye, but your Spartan pictures are amazing, congrats man. 14:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC)